Bétula
by Nai Malfoy
Summary: Nunca fora realmente ligada à ideia de lar, talvez por não se lembrar de como era ter um. Ainda assim, sentira-se estranhamente contente com a aquisição do apartamento, assim como passar a tarde toda escutando os ruídos de Clint pela casa era reconfortante.


**Bétula**

Natasha beirava a indiferença enquanto Clint, por mais que não demonstrasse de modo muito efusivo, estava realmente empolgado com a mudança dela. Sair das dependências da SHIELD para um apartamento próprio era um passo importante – e, acima de tudo, indicava que ela era de confiança. Os móveis foram comprados aos poucos e não eram muitos. Os armários da cozinha ainda não haviam sido montados, mas a geladeira estava ligada, ainda que só houvesse algumas frutas ali dentro. O resto estava esperando um dia de folga para que fosse devidamente montado e organizado, já que o apartamento não passava de um amontoado de caixas na sala quando os dois chegaram lá. Ela aproveitava os pequenos tempos livres que tinha para deixar lá uma coisa ou outra, deixando a organização e a mala com as próprias roupas apenas para aquele dia.

Natasha não tinha muita bagagem – pelo menos não física. Todos os seus itens pessoais estavam empacotados em quatro caixas de tamanho médio, e Clint sabia que praticamente todos foram comprados após a chegada da ruiva na América – mesmo que não fosse fazer nenhum comentário sobre tal fato. O apartamento não era grande, mas realmente bom para uma só pessoa morar. A sala era ampla e um balcão a separava da cozinha estreita. O quarto era espaçoso e, ao lado, ficava o pequeno banheiro. Clint não concordara exatamente com a compra – tinha se encantado com outro apartamento um pouco maior e com dois quartos no Queens –, mas ela dispensou sua sugestão dizendo que não confiava no sistema de aquecimento da água. Como se ela não fosse russa e pouco se incomodasse com o frio – no inverno tudo bem, mas Clint confiava plenamente no aquecimento do outro apartamento, entretanto, era melhor não discutir com ela. O apartamento fora entregue pintado de branco e nenhum dos dois pensava em mudar as cores das paredes. Natasha não o deixou sentar sobre o sofá ainda coberto pelo plástico da loja, indicando algumas caixas encostadas na parede.

- Você pode começar montando isso, se quiser realmente ajudar.

Clint anuiu, observando a imagem da estante montada impressa na caixa antes de começar a tirar as peças que estavam ali guardadas – ignorando o manual de instruções antes de pegar a maleta de ferramentas, procurando unir as peças de modo que elas formassem a mesma estrutura que vira impressa. Natasha concentrara seus esforços no quarto, organizando o guarda-roupa com os pertences da mala grande que levaram para o apartamento naquela manhã. Sentada no chão, com o cabelo dividido em dois e preso para trás, ela parecia um pouco infantil, mesmo que seus movimentos fossem mecânicos ao tirar as roupas da mala. Quando terminou, voltou para sala, observando a pequena confusão de peças de madeira e parafusos que cercava Clint. Não conseguiu segurar o palavrão em russo, revirando os olhos quando ele desviou a atenção do que seria uma das prateleiras do móvel para observá-la.

- Sem xingamentos.

Ele a repreendia como se ela fosse uma criança, ainda que quem estivesse com problemas feios fosse ele, que visivelmente não fazia a mínima ideia do que estava fazendo. Ainda assim, Clint não falava como um pai zangado, e sim como quem quer escutar o modo como ela retrucaria.

- E desde quando você fala russo?

- Nunca ninguém precisou entender língua nenhuma para saber que esse é o tom de voz oficial para xingamentos. – disse defendendo o próprio ponto de vista, observando-a abaixar-se para pegar o manual de instruções ainda lacrado em uma das extremidades da sala – Além do que, eu sei alguma coisa de russo.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, começando a observar as gravuras explicativas com atenção antes de mostrá-las para ele. Homens e a sua eterna mania de achar que sabem tudo. Juntos os dois desmontaram o que ele já tinha feito de errado e conseguiram colocar o móvel de pé – chegando à conclusão de que, mesmo com muita boa vontade, nenhum deles o conseguiria fazer sozinho. A televisão fora a primeira a ocupá-lo, sucedida por um rádio pequeno e alguns livros que ela tirara de uma das caixas. Os dois ficaram contentes com o resultado final, mesmo que fosse um tanto impessoal, sem nenhum objeto de decoração, e que ainda houvesse algumas caixas com outros poucos móveis e eletrodomésticos espalhadas pela sala.

- Apesar de você ainda não ter exatamente uma cozinha, seria bom almoçar antes de continuarmos com isso.

- Tem um restaurante chinês perto daqui.

Clint não sabia que ela já andara sondando a vizinhança, mas também não se espantou por ela tê-lo feito. Os dois saíram do prédio lado a lado, ele se limitando a acompanhar os passos dela. Não demoraram almoçando, mas na volta ele insistiu para que entrassem em um mercadinho a meio caminho do apartamento. Se ela tinha uma geladeira, precisava de mais do que duas maçãs e algumas ameixas dentro dela para sobreviver. Não compraram muito, mas pelo menos o jantar estaria garantido. Nenhum dos dois tinha esperança de que o exercício de colocar todas aquelas pequenas coisas no devido lugar demorasse pouco.

Enquanto Natasha cuidava dos pequenos detalhes, Clint encarregou-se da cozinha como se aquele fosse o local mais importante do apartamento – e, de fato, o era, pelo menos para ele. O microondas ficou sobre o balcão e, daquela vez, ele leu as instruções antes de montar o móvel que guardaria os pequenos itens de cozinha – que após devidamente lavados foram organizados sob o olhar atento da mulher. Os plásticos do sofá foram retirados somente depois que todo o chão fora limpo, e os dois sorriram discretamente ao ver os frutos do trabalho terminado. Agora sim o apartamento pequeno parecia realmente habitável.

Natasha disse que tomaria banho enquanto ele cuidava do jantar. Pela praticidade, Clint elegera o espaguete como prato do dia. Entrou no banheiro para se banhar tão logo ela saiu – não sem antes mandar que ela o esperasse para servir o jantar. Natasha colocara os pratos sobre a pequena mesa que passara a integrar a cozinha, mas como ele ainda demoraria um pouco ela pode apoiar os braços na janela do próprio quarto, observando com atenção um ponto fixo, perdida em pensamentos.

Nunca fora realmente ligada à ideia de lar, talvez por não se lembrar de como era ter um. Ainda assim, sentira-se estranhamente contente com a aquisição do apartamento, assim como passar a tarde toda escutando os ruídos de Clint pela casa era reconfortante. Escutou quando ele terminou o banho, mas não ouviu os passos dele se aproximando. Sua presença sorrateira não a assustou, e sim fez com que ela se afastasse um pouco, deixando-o também observar os pedestres caminharem pelas calçadas não muito movimentadas enquanto ela sentia o cheiro agradável de sabonete e de pele limpa que vinha dele.

- Você vai me dizer o que te encantou nesse apartamento ou eu vou ter que descobrir sozinho?

Ele perguntou calmo, observando-a manter-se exatamente como antes, refletindo se dava ou não uma resposta sincera para ele.

- Eu gosto de bétulas. Fazem com que eu me sinta bem.

Ela disse indicando com o olhar a árvore que ficava do outro lado da rua. Clint se sentira bobo por não notar que, da janela do quarto, ela via uma das árvores que era considerada como um dos símbolos da Rússia. Então, de algum modo, ela estava perto do lar, ainda que um oceano e milhares de circunstancias a afastassem daquele país. Pelo menos não havia insistido muito sobre o apartamento no Queens. Observou a árvore por mais alguns instantes antes de afastar-se um pouco.

- Bem vinda ao lar, Natasha. E é melhor irmos jantar antes que o macarrão esfrie.

Ela sorriu para a árvore antes de virar-se para ele já com o rosto sério – o que não escondia seu olhar de satisfação enquanto seguia para a cozinha. Ainda não, mas aquele apartamento começara bem a saga para se tornar um lar.


End file.
